Raimundo's Dilemma
by ItsMeAdman
Summary: After a warm summer day leads to the planning of a day at the beach, Raimundo comes to the realization that he is in love. The only problem is he doesn't know how to deal with it. With some advice from a friend, he goes for it. Will he find love, or pain?
1. What About Love?

So this is a story that partially came to me the other day. Other than that, I am making it up as I go, using the basic plot as a base plan, almost like building a house, a house called Raimundo's Dilemma. This will most likely be a short, 2-3 chapter, story. This will appeal more to certain people and less to others, so Your Mileage May Vary by the end of this first chapter, but enough talk.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or the characters.

Italics indicate flashbacks.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a warm, sunny, all around average day at the Xiaolin Temple, a place where even the weirdest things seemed normal to those who lived there. The monks were currently busy doing their own thing, Omi was training, Clay was preparing a sandwich, Kimiko was playing Goo Zombies 12 and Raimundo, the leader, was relaxing in the shade outside. Shen Gong Wu had been relatively inactive; evil had been rather quiet and the monks were completely chore free. Master Fung had talked to the other elder monks had they all agreed that the dragons in training deserved some well deserved rest and some time to relax.<p>

"_Young monks, I am sure you have noticed that evil has been inactive lately." Master Fung told the four teens who sat in front of him, listening intently.  
>"We have not been able to determine why, but it has been agreed on that we shall not take this break for granted. You have all been working very hard since you all came here, and you have not received a vacation of decent length. Now I am not going to tell you that you will not be required to act if evil begins again, but as long as the fate of the world does not seem to be in danger, then you will be allowed to do as you please unless instructed otherwise."<em>

Evil had been rather discreet the past two weeks, and the monks had never felt more relaxed. Raimundo stretched and repositioned himself in the shade beneath a large tree in the temple courtyard. Kimiko brought her handheld gaming device outside and was sitting on the edge of one of the fountains by the temple entrance, Omi was also in the same area as the two, practicing his kung fu, but Clay was still inside. Raimundo let out a sigh as the gentle breeze shook the tree lightly, leaves dancing in the wind. Kimiko paused her game to fix her hair after the wind blew a few strands from their place and into her vision. She patted the section of hair lightly and then returned her attention to the device which blipped and blooped cheerfully. The sounds of zombies screaming also accompanied the digital noises, and every so often Kimiko would cheer softly, trying not to disturb the peace but still wanting to celebrate her progress. Soon a repetitive beeping noise began to emit from the device. Kimiko saved her game instinctively before getting up from her seat and entering the temple. She walked past the kitchen, where Clay had just finished his sandwich, and to her room, where she plugged the electronic into the wall so that it could charge, turning it off to aid in the process.

Omi inhaled deeply, having finished his training for a while. He looked around him, noticing Raimundo under the tree. Not sure whether to go over or not, he decided that he would and casually made his way over to his friend.  
>"Hello Raimundo." The young monk chirped.<br>"What's up, Omi?"  
>Looking up, the monk searched the sky skeptically.<br>"Omi, we've been over this, 'what's up' doesn't literally mean what's up, it means how's it going or what are you up to."  
>"Oh yes, how foolish of me to forget. To answer your question, I am currently talking to you, having just finished my training for today."<br>"Omi, dude, we're on vacation, you shouldn't be spending your time training, you should relax."  
>"Typical Raimundo, do you not realize that if I am not constantly practicing then my fighting abilities will not remain in top shape?"<br>"That's fine and good, but training all the time can hurt you. You should know that the body needs periodic rest so that it doesn't become worn. You're gonna injure yourself training all the time."  
>"I had not thought of that, perhaps you are right."<br>"Hey, I might not look it, but I got plenty of brains."  
>"Do not fool yourself, my friend."<br>"Hey what did you just say?"  
>"Now Raimundo, you mustn't overwork yourself."<br>Raimundo was about to say something, but his small yellow friend beat him to it by walking away from him and into the temple. Raimundo sighed and reclined against the tree like he had been doing before Omi showed up.

Clay had left the kitchen and was now in search of something to do. Truth be told he kind of missed the everyday interactions with evil, they gave him something interesting to do as opposed to sitting around much like he had been doing for the past few days. He paused in one of the temple's various hallways and sighed, scratching the back of his head in thought. He wondered what his friends were up to, and decided to check with Kimiko first. When he finally found her, she was in her room typing on her laptop, searching the internet for something interesting to do or buy, no doubt. She noticed him and looked up from one of her various electronic devices.  
>"Hey Clay, what are you up to?"<br>"Not much, Kim, I'm afraid I can't find nothin' of interest to do lately."  
>"I hear that, I mean sure Jack and Wuya are annoying, but at least they're interesting in an annoying sort of way."<br>"Plus there hasn't been an active Shen Gong Wu since I don't know when."  
>"Maybe we're going through a metaphorical Shen Gong Wu drought, but instead of not getting rain, we aren't getting any magical artifacts."<br>"So what have you been up to, little lady?"  
>"Not much, played all the video games I own at least twice over the course of the past two weeks or so, so now I'm looking for some online games to play. None of them are really peaking my interest though, so I guess I'm out of luck for now."<br>"Well if you find somethin' you be sure to let me know."  
>"Will do."<br>Clay tipped his hat and left his Japanese friend, who returned to her quest to find a new game to play.

Raimundo made a mental note that he had not seen Clay all day. He pouted, wondering where his large friend was. He got up off the ground and stretched again, enjoying the last bit of cool air before stepping into the sun. He instantly warmed up, noting that while not humid and not uncomfortable, the sun was definitely much hotter than it was yesterday. He made his way into the temple and poked his head into Kimiko's room.  
>"Hey Kim, how's it going?"<br>"Rai, I never knew that someone could be this bored surrounded by this much freedom. I have the entire internet in front of me, and I can't figure out a single thing to do."  
>"Have you tried downloading a new online game?"<br>"One? Try seven. And those are just the ones you download and install, I must have played at least 60 or so flash games and they were all either horrible or too short."  
>Sitting next to Kimiko on the floor, Raimundo typed in a website and clicked go.<br>"What's this?"  
>"This is the website I go to whenever I'm bored, they have tons of great games, and even if you play them ten times a piece they never get old."<br>"Thanks Rai, I'll play some and see what I think."  
>"Let me know, because I love to hear that I was right."<br>"Don't get too cocky, I'm very difficult to please when it comes to games."  
>"Haha, we'll see about that Kimi."<br>With a chuckle, Raimundo stood up and left Kimiko's room.

The four monks had met up in the temple garden to hang all, all agreeing that they were incredibly bored without having evil to fight or Shen Gong Wu to retrieve.  
>"Guys, we gotta think of something to do." Raimundo tried to begin a group brainstorm.<br>"We could play chess, I like chess." Omi suggested.  
>"No, the last time we played Shen Gong Wu chess you let it get to your head." Kimiko reminded him, causing him to shrink in humility.<br>"We could go somewhere, I mean it isn't like we'd have to bother Dojo, we could take the Silver Manta Ray, and Master Fung could call my cell phone if he needs us." Kimiko added.  
>"But where, shopping isn't going to do anything for the three of us." Raimundo told her.<br>"I suppose. What do you think, Clay?"  
>"Well I'd like to go visit my family in Texas."<br>"Remember the last time we went to Texas?" Raimundo said to him.  
>"Well if we're lucky they locked Clay's sister and her friends up by now." Kimiko joked.<br>"That is most funny, because Kimiko is implying that Clay's sister is a ne'er-do-well." Omi laughed.  
>"Omi, I was kinda being serious." Kimiko told him.<br>"Oh."  
>"Guys, guys, guys, focus."<br>"Well let's see you some up with something, Rai." Kimiko said to him.  
>"Well, call me old fashioned, but how 'bout the beach?"<br>"Actually, a beach vacation day does sound pretty fun." Kimiko replied.  
>"I guess the beach could be mighty nice."<br>"Ooh, the beach, can we build sand castles while we are there?"  
>"Sure buddy, 'course we can." Clay told his enthusiastic friend, who let out a loud 'Yes' in response.<br>So it was settled, tomorrow the monks would head to the beach to soak up the sun, play in the ocean, and, much to Omi's excitement, build sand castles.

Kimiko was sitting on her bed, laptop on, still searching for something, anything, that could entertain her. Clay and Omi were busy discussing sand castle building techniques, and Raimundo was sitting outside. He sighed, staring up at the moon. It was almost full, but looked like it was full to anyone who didn't know when the full moon was. He looked at the moon's surface, admiring the visible details on it. The craters were the most noticeable thing. The moon, something often associated with love, was the perfect symbol for Raimundo's emotions right now. Everything about Raimundo's actions gave off the feel of someone in love. He was constantly thinking of that person, the one who captured his heart. He sighed, that lovestruck sigh that gave off the indication of love. But the only problem was he was afraid, afraid that the person that he loved did not love him. The worst part was that he didn't know how to find out; he couldn't bring himself to ask that person. He needed help, and he knew just who to ask.

"Raimundo, what are you doing, it's three in the morning." Kimiko said groggily.  
>"Kim, I didn't mean to wake you up, but I need to talk to you."<br>"Can't it wait until morning?"  
>"No, it really can't."<br>"Ugh, fine, let me just wake myself up enough to hold a conversation."  
>Kimiko rubbed her eyes and stretched in her bed. She yawned delicately and fixed her hair. She then motioned for Raimundo to sit on the floor next to the bed, which he did.<br>"Now what is it that you need?"  
>"I need," He began. He thought of the right words to express his feelings, "I need love advice, Kim."<br>"Rai, love advice? I never thought I would see the day that Raimundo Pedrosa asked me for love advice."  
>"Ha ha ha, very funny, but this is serious Kim. I think I'm in love, but I have no idea what to say."<br>"First you need to tell me who it is. I must say I'm sure you'll be surprising everyone, because if you're coming to me for love advice, I can't be the one you're in love with."  
>"Sorry to disappoint, Kim."<br>"Nah, it's cool. So if it's not me, who is it? It isn't Wuya or Katnappe, is it, because if it is I will beat some sense into you."  
>"No, no, god no. Can you keep a secret?"<br>"Depends, what's it worth to you?"  
>"KIM!"<br>"I'm kidding, Rai, of course I can. Now tell me."  
>Raimundo leaned close enough to Kimiko to whisper the name into her ear. Kimiko moved away from him, the look on her face showing shock, surprise, but also understanding and a genuine will to help.<br>"Rai, why didn't you just tell me before you like Clay?"  
>"Shh, don't say it so loud."<br>"Relax, everyone is asleep besides the two of us, no one is going to find out. First of all, the initial surprise has just worn off, and the more I think about it, the more I realize how many hints you've dropped."  
>"Exactly, and he hasn't noticed any of them."<br>"Or maybe he has, and he's just as afraid to come out and say it as you are."  
>"Or maybe he has and he's absolutely disgusted by me now."<br>"But if that were the case then he wouldn't even talk to you. You guys are usually inseparable."  
>"But we're only hanging as friends."<br>"But what if you both have the same hidden feelings?"  
>"But what if…"<br>"Look, Rai, you came to me asking for advice, and I'm going to give you advice. You like Clay, and you will never know if he likes you back unless you tell him how you feel. The worst thing that happens is that he isn't interested in being anything more than friends, and you end it at that. Clay isn't the kind of guy to stop being friends with you because of that, trust me."  
>"Thanks, Kim, you're a great friend."<br>"No problem."  
>The two shared a friendly hug before Raimundo left, needing to rest, and Kimiko yawned, glad she could finally go back to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>So I told you that it was different. Some of you may stick around to find out if they get together, but some of you might not, hell, some people probably didn't make it this far down. I don't want to spoil it in case there are people who scroll down to the bottom to see if they can figure out a pairing and then read.<p> 


	2. Not Exactly The Perfect Day

So I had second thoughts about updating this, especially after the one and only review that i got on the first chapter. I have two reasons for uploading this chapter, 1. I wanted to, and 2. A good friend of mine has made it very clear to me that he enjoys reading this story, so this chapter is dedicated to him. Here's to you Alex, buddy.  
>DISCLAIMER: I own nothing<p>

* * *

><p>The sleepy darkness surrounding the Xiaolin Temple began to give way to the early morning sunlight. The warming golden rays of summer found their way through one of the temple windows, right onto the face of a sleeping Kimiko. The sun warmed her, causing her to shiver much like one does when stepping into a warm house during a blizzard. Normally Kimiko would have ignored the sun and kept sleeping, but not today. She rubbed her eyes and sat up.<br>"Gotta get ready for the beach today. I wonder if I should pack first, and then wake the guys, or if I should wake them first so we can all get ready at the same time." She pondered.  
>"Well we all know how long it takes for you to get ready, so I'm sure they can stay in bed a while longer." She heard a sarcastic voice from the hallway.<br>"Rai? Isn't it a little early for you to be up and about?"  
>"Yeah, but I couldn't really sleep last night."<br>"Still worried about it, aren't you?"  
>The boy nodded in reply and Kimiko shook her head.<br>"Look, I already told you what I thought, so now you're just going to go with your gut feeling. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go tell Master Fung about our plans today."  
>Kimiko threw on some clothes and went to tell Master Fung about their beach plans, leaving Raimundo alone with his thoughts.<p>

* * *

><p>"The beach? I don't know if the four of you leaving the temple is a wise decision, what if evil were to attack?" Master Fung replied to the girl.<br>"That's why I'll bring my phone, and you can just call and we'll head straight here." Pleaded Kimiko.  
>"And how will you get there?"<br>"Don't expect me to fly you there; I'm a dragon, not a taxi cab." Dojo butted in.  
>"Well I thought we could take the Silver Manta Ray."<br>"Kimiko, I am still not convinced."  
>"Oh please, Master Fung, things have been so boring around here and all four of us were looking forward to it."<br>The old man looked at Dojo, then at Kimiko, then back at Dojo.  
>"Plus think of all the peace and quiet you'll have with the temple all to yourself." Kimiko reminded him.<br>"Well, I suppose that one beach day couldn't hurt, as long as you come back if need be."  
>"Oh thank you Master Fung."<br>Kimiko pumped a fist in the air and walked away triumphantly.  
>"You sure this is the best idea?" Dojo asked him when the teen was out of earshot.<br>"I'm sure it will be fine."  
>"Alright, but if something bad happens then I'm going to say I told you so."<p>

* * *

><p>The Silver Manta Ray touched down in a rather secluded area right outside the beach. The four monks got out of their vehicle and Kimiko tucked it away in her bag. As they made their way to the actual beach, they couldn't help but notice how empty the beach seemed despite the fact that it was a warm summer day, and not a single cloud could be seen in the blue sky. The four managed to find a perfect spot, just private enough so that there was no one on top of them, but close enough to the rest of the beachgoers so that they remembered that they were, in fact, on a beach.<br>"Clay, when are we going to build sand castles? I was promised that there would be sand castles." Omi reminded the Texan.  
>"Relax, buddy, we just got here. There'll be plenty of time to build some."<br>"Alright, but if we do not then you will suffer a most humiliating fate."  
>"What are you gonna do, beat him up?" Raimundo questioned.<br>"No, I will merely remind him that he promised, and that he is a liar for not fulfilling his promise, and that he is a horrible friend for lying. Of course that is most unlikely, right Clay?"  
>"Relax Omi," Kimiko told him, "When he wants to, he'll let you know."<p>

* * *

><p>"So Rai, because I'm such a great friend, and I am truly sympathetic, I am willing to share my secrets with you." Kimiko said, leaning close to Raimundo so only they could hear.<br>"What kind of secrets?"  
>"Well you need to study Clay, find out what he likes, what he does, and try to appeal to him."<br>"Isn't that called 'stalking'?"  
>"I prefer to call it 'observing'."<br>"Why don't we just make believe we're watching a nature documentary?"  
>"There's no need to be sarcastic, Rai."<br>"No, I was being serious."  
>Raimundo got into a pose similar to a popular animal observer (crikey) and put his hand up to his mouth, simulating a microphone.<br>"We see our subject working on something. It appears to be made out of sand, possibly meant to serve as a shelter. Notice the attention to detail, and how he always helps out the smaller members of the pack. Isn't he fascinating?"  
>Kimiko was practically on the ground by now, trying to control her laughter.<br>"Seriously Rai, you have to at least know his interests." She managed to say between laughs.  
>"Kim, he's a cowboy, he likes cowboy things."<br>"And what are cowboy things, exactly?"  
>"Uh, horses, and, uh, cowboy hats, and, um, barbecue?"<br>"See, this is what I'm talking about."  
>"I don't think staring at him as he helps Omi build a sand cast…temple is going to help."<br>"Can you read lips?"  
>"What?"<br>"Well if you read his lips you might learn more about him."  
>"What would he be saying to Omi that I would need to know?"<br>"Good point."

* * *

><p>About an hour or two had passed and Clay and Omi had finished their scale model of the Xiaolin Temple, made entirely of sand. Omi, being the vertically challenged little monk he is, was able to fit inside. He was currently modeling the inside to be accurate, which even included him digging around and making the Shen Gong Wu vault, all the furniture, even little sand mats to go on the sand floor.<br>"Gee, that little fella sure has a lot of free time on his hands." Clay noted.  
>"Rai, now is a good chance to go over and talk to him while he's alone."<br>"I don't know, Kim. You said I should learn about him, and guess what I learned?"  
>"Absolutely nothing?"<br>"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner."  
>Raimundo exhaled and crossed his arms in frustration.<br>"Look, Rai, I don't know what it's like for you personally, but as a girl, I've been interested in guys before. I have real life experience; I'm not just blowing hot air here."  
>"But that's the point, you don't know what it's like for me."<br>"I'm just trying to help you."  
>Raimundo stared at the girl and uncrossed his arms.<br>"Kim, I'm sorry, you're right. It's just, this isn't an easy thing for me."  
>"I know, Rai, and I'm sorry too. I do want to help you though, because I know what it's like to like a guy who doesn't know you have feelings for him."<br>The two teens sat there, trying to think of what to do next.  
>"What if you just go hang out with him as friends for a bit, then see where it goes from there."<br>"I guess that could work, but if I need help you have to come over."  
>"Deal, now go get 'em, tiger."<p>

* * *

><p>Omi popped his head out of one of the sand windows of his sand temple and looked around. He saw a crab walking along the wall, and he leaned out the window.<br>"Hello mister crab, how are you today?"  
>The crab did not respond, which is completely normal considering crabs cannot speak, and most likely do not even possess vocal chords.<p>

* * *

><p>"Is Omi talking to a crab?" Raimundo asked as he sat down next to Clay.<br>"Y'know, I'm not sure, but now that ya mention it, I think it's entirely possible."  
>"Can you believe we hang out with him?" Raimundo asked with a chuckle,<br>"Now Rai, that ain't nice." Clay said with a laugh.  
>"I know, but I'm just saying."<br>"Anyway, how are you enjoying the beach?"  
>"Well I'm still awful impressed that Omi and I managed to build this thing."<br>"And it only took you guys two hours. I've seen houses that Kim made on the Sims that took longer, and those are much, much, smaller."  
>"Well I've tried buildin' houses on Kim's Sims game, and I could never get the hang of it. I prefer to make my own Sims and use a house that the game comes with."<br>"So you like playing the Sims?"  
>"Well I'm not sayin' it's my favorite game, but I do enjoy playing it once and a while."<br>"Do you ever make the four of us?"  
>"I've considered it before, but I never got to it. Have you made us?"<br>"I made us, the Fung Man and a human version of Dojo, what with there not being a dragon expansion pack or anything."  
>"And how'd it work out fer you?"<br>"I dunno, I can't remember."  
>"Was it that bad?"<br>"Nah, I'm sure it was great, I mean it was us after all."  
>"Say, I'm kinda hungry, did Kim pack any food?"<br>"Not sure, but I'm sure if she did you would've eaten it all by now." Raimundo chuckled. Clay, unlike his friend, did not care much for the joke, and frowned.  
>"Not that you eat a lot or anything, I mean, what I meant was…"<br>Clay stood up and brushed the sand off his legs.  
>"You wanna come get something?"<br>Raimundo nodded and stood up, also brushing sand off. As the two teens walked by Kimiko, Raimundo slipped her a subtle thumbs up, and she gave him one in return.  
>"So what sounds good to you?"<br>"Eh, I'm not particularly picky."

* * *

><p>"Kimiko, why is Raimundo always trying to hang out with Clay?" Omi asked as he approached his female friend."<br>"Because they're good friends, Omi."  
>"Oh, I thought it was because Raimundo liked Clay."<br>Omi's comment almost made Kimiko choke on the gum she was chewing.  
>"Are you alright, Kimiko?"<br>"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Omi, of course Rai likes Clay, they're friends, would they be friends if they hated each other?"  
>"Well I do not think so."<br>"There ya go."

* * *

><p>Raimundo and Clay found somewhere to sit where Clay would not have to worry about getting sand in his food. There was a large jetty-like structure made of rock that was accessible from part of the beach. The two boys sat facing Omi and Kimiko, the latter of the two waving when she noticed them.<br>"So Clay, what's it like back home for you?"  
>"Well, you've been to where I live; it was pretty much like that. And I'm just fine with that. Sure, it might not be the easiest life to live, but I enjoy it."<br>"Do you have anyone special back home, like a girlfriend?"  
>"Well I haven't really liked anyone for a while. The last crush I had was back in seventh grade."<br>"How'd that go?"  
>"Well she wasn't into me. She wanted someone with a rich family who could give her everything she wanted for nothing in return."<br>"That's a shame, buddy."  
>"Nah, it's fine. I figure it wouldn't have worked out well in the end anyway."<br>"Why's that?"  
>"Well I figured out that I wasn't much of the dating type, never have been, really."<br>Raimundo could've sworn he felt his heart sink like the Titanic when he heard Clay say that. He felt all his collective hopes and dreams being smashed like a building that was struck by a wrecking ball. He stood up slowly.  
>"Where ya goin', Rai?"<br>"I gotta go, uh, talk to Kim about something."  
>Raimundo felt like he was going to be sick. He made his way to Kimiko as fast as he could without collapsing, and she could tell something was wrong.<p>

* * *

><p>"Rai, just because he said he liked a girl in seventh grade doesn't mean anything, that was years ago."<br>"It isn't that."  
>"Then what's the problem?"<br>"He said he wasn't the dating type, how much hope could there possibly be?"  
>"You never know, what if he's willing to make an exception?"<br>"Just forget it, Kim."  
>Kimiko sat back in her chair. She couldn't bear to see one of her closest friends like this. She decided to make matters personal, she was going to get something out of Clay if she had to reach inside and tear it out.<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the day seemed to drag on for everyone but Omi, who was devastated when he realized that he would have to leave his sand temple behind. He wanted to use the Changing Chopsticks to shrink it and bring it home, but Kimiko said it would attract too much attention. He felt better after Clay promised him that they would make a new one next time they came to the beach. The flight home seemed to drag on as well. Raimundo's mood seemed to spread quickly in the small area of the Silver Manta Ray, and soon everyone, even Omi, was feeling down.<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as he was able, Raimundo disappeared into the temple. Omi went to find Master Fung and tell him about his wonderful creation, and soon only Clay and Kimiko were left standing there.<br>"Hey, Kim, what happened to Rai?"  
>"What do you mean?" Kimiko tried playing stupid.<br>"Well he went into this spiraling depression after I told him I wasn't a dating kind of guy."  
>"I-I'm sure there must be some other reason." Kimiko tried to avoid telling him what she knew.<br>"I'm sure that's why, but I can't figure out for the life of me why he would be so upset over that."  
>"Clay, has anyone ever told you how oblivious you can be?"<br>"No, why?"  
>"Because Raimundo," Kimiko sighed, deciding to tell him, "Raimundo really likes you. Like he likes you."<br>"Pardon me?"  
>"Do I have to spell it out for you?"<br>"I think you might hafta."  
>"Raimundo has this huge, insane, intense, massive, impossible to understand crush on you. He's been trying to drop hints for, well I'm not sure how long, but for a while."<br>"Kim, how could you tell him that?" A dumbfounded Raimundo asked her.  
>"Rai?" Kimiko asked in shock. The Brazilian took off before Kimiko or Clay could get a word in. Clay saw the look on his face and took off after him, his face plastered with worry.<br>"Well, this could've gone better." Kimiko shook her head in an exasperated way.

* * *

><p>So that is probably one of the few cliffhangers I can recall writing, and I have an absolute hatred towards cliffhangers, but I just felt that that was a perfect place to end the chapter. Originally this was going to be it, but there will be one more chapter after this.<br>Please tell me you guys get who Raimundo was immitating  
>Because if you don't I will be truly disappointed.<p> 


	3. Everything Comes To A Close

So not many people are happy about me writing this story, but in all honestly I couldn't care less. I know there are a lot of people willing to die for their ship, but I'm not one of them. I am okay with having characters involved with multiple characters, just not at once. So here's the last chapter, but rest assured it isn't the last thing I'll write with these two.

DISCLAIMER: I only absolutely nothing.

I'd say enjoy, but what's the point. :I

* * *

><p>There was an intense mixture of emotions swirling around in Raimundo's head, making it impossible for him to think. His hands clutched onto the sides of his head in an attempt to prevent what seemed like the possibility of his head exploding. He made it to his room and collapsed onto his bed, unable to stand any longer. His face contorted, not sure which emotion to display. He felt so confused, so hurt, and not to mention betrayed. He couldn't believe that he had trusted Kimiko with something this secret. He couldn't believe that she went against everything she had promised not to do and did it anyway. His grief was soon exchanged for anger, his left hand slowly moving from his head to his side, it formed into a fist and was slammed into the wall next to him. Suddenly he began to sob uncontrollably, unable to stop the tears.<p>

* * *

><p>Clay too felt a mixture of emotions, but confusion was the most prominent. He pushed his feelings to the back of his mind and focused on finding Raimundo. He checked the more subtle places first, but then released that, because of who he was looking for, to check the more obvious but at the same time more secluded places. He checked under the tree that Raimundo frequented, the Temple Vault, the roof, he even went as far as to check a few of the mountains that overlooked the temple, but he was unable to find Raimundo. Unsuccessful, he returned to find Kimiko in the exact spot she had been in when he left, arms crossed and an expression showing concern, guilt, but also thought.<br>"Kim, I can't find Rai anywhere."  
>"Did you check his room?"<br>"I checked everywhere, everywhere but there. Thanks Kim."  
>"Hey, it's what I'm here for."<br>The cowboy took off in the direction of the monks' rooms, leaving Kimiko to think in peace again.

* * *

><p>Raimundo was still sitting on his bed, knees to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs, back facing the door. He was too deep in thought to hear Clay's footsteps as the cowboy got closer and closer to the Brazilian's room. Clay was worried when he heard no noise coming from the teen's room, but was relieved to see Raimundo sitting there. Suddenly Raimundo turned around and glared at the larger male.<br>"Come here to take my dreams and throw them into a wood chipper?"  
>Clay was unable to think of a reply. Raimundo stood up angrily, still glaring at him, fists clenched.<br>"Now I can probably forgive Kimiko for telling you, because I've come to the realization that she did with good intentions. But you, I cannot forgive. I can't believe I thought there could be anything between us. Do you know how long I've been trying to get you to acknowledge my feelings?"  
>Not giving Clay time to reply, Raimundo continued.<br>"All the time we spent hanging out together, that was wonderful because I thought that it was nice being alone, just you and me. Obviously you don't have the same feelings that I do, well that I did, because clearly there's no hope. In fact, I'm not even sure I want to see you anymore."  
>"Don't you think you're being a little unfair?" Clay managed to say.<br>"You think I'M being unfair? You should try liking someone for months, not knowing how they feel about you, afraid that if you tell them they will reject you, or worse, be so disgusted that they never want to speak to you again. Once you experience that, I will gladly talk to you about what's unfair."  
>"Well how on earth can you assume that I've never been in that situation before?" The Texan blurted out.<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"How do you know I haven't felt exactly what you're feeling in my life?" He repeated, this time not as loudly.<br>Now it was Raimundo's turn to be at a loss for words. His hands relaxed and his expression changed from one of anger to one of confusion.  
>"Rai, buddy, how could you just assume I'd want nothing to do with you if you told me this to my face?"<br>"I was afraid, afraid that you'd feel awkward, uncomfortable or even disgusted around me if I told you."  
>"What kind of friend would that make me?"<br>"A horrible one. Besides, even if I told you, there's no guarantee you'd feel the same way. Why put myself out there with unfavorable odds when I could just keep it to myself."  
>"'Cause then you'd never know that I feel the same way." The taller boy whispered, Raimundo barely able to hear him."<br>"What was that?"  
>"Rai, the way you said you feel right now, I've been feeling the same way. I may not be good at dropping hints, or picking them up for that matter, but I do one thing."<br>"And what's that?" Raimundo crossed his arms.  
>Raimundo's question was answered by Clay, who wrapped his arms around the teen and pulled him close. Raimundo wrapped his arms around Clay and looked up at him. The blonde leaned in closer to the brunette, who took this as an opportunity to kiss the blonde. Boy, who did not object to the brunette's actions.<br>"So I'm glad to see that the two of you worked it out and got your happy ending." A voice said, startling the two and causing their lips to separate. They were relieved to see Kimiko standing in the doorway, an approving look on her face.  
>"I'm sure Master Fung already knows, he's skilled like that. As far as Omi is concerned, we'll just tell him the truth, it's better if he learns it so he can accept it. I'm just glad you two don't have to hide it anymore." Kimiko said. The two boys smiled, and Kimiko waved and walked away to leave them alone.<p>

* * *

><p>The two teens lied underneath the shady tree in the garden , Clay's arms wrapped around Raimundo, who rested his head on the bigger teen's chest.<br>"So you mean to tell me you felt the same way the entire time?"  
>"Yup, and you woulda known that if you just told me in the first place."<br>"I didn't want to ruin our friendship in the event that you didn't feel the same."  
>Clay kissed the smaller teen on the forehead, letting him know that he had no reason to fear that problem.<br>"But wait," Kimiko, who sat Indian-style next to her friends said, "I thought you told Raimundo that you weren't the dating type."  
>"Well I wasn't, but rules have exceptions, and people change."<br>"That's sweet." Kimiko replied, genuinely happy for her two friends.  
>"Kimiko, since Raimundo and Clay are together now," Omi, who sat next to Kimiko, added in, "Does that mean you want to be with me?"<br>"Don't flatter yourself, Omi. You're like my little brother, us as a couple would be creepy."  
>"Plus she's like 2 feet taller than you dude, you'd need a step ladder to kiss her." Raimundo said with a chuckle, Kimiko and Clay also laughed.<br>"I suppose you are right."  
>"I'm just glad that the two of you are okay with this." Raimundo told them.<br>"C'mon, Rai, this is the 21st century, weirder things are happening."  
>"And I see nothing wrong with it, as long as you are happy."<p>

* * *

><p>There you go. The story is over, and the moral is acceptance. If your friend tells you something like this, why should that change your opinion of them? Point is, I like this pairing, and I like RaiKim, and I will write, and draw, things related to both pairings. As much as I've tried to handle this maturely, haters always gonna hate, so if you find it necessary to bash my stories, maybe you'd be better off not reading them.<p> 


End file.
